Arthur Gets Senshi
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: When The Sailor Senshi come to Elwood City, you know things are about to be one Crazy Adventure.


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Arthur, Sailor Moon, Sakura Wars, Inuyasha or Tokyo Mew Mew._

_**Author's Note: **__This story happens in the same universe as 'Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Another Story and this will be on the Official Forums at:_. _This is a Sneak Peak at the story_

_**About Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: Another Story:**__ It is a what if Fic about what if Neherenia was not the only one to be in the Mirror at the time of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars? Anyways, the Wild Moon Are in main villains in this fic, even through The Shadow Galactica and The Dead Moon Circus will me mention. The Characters from Tokyo Mew Mew, Sakura Wars and Inuyasha are the well "bad guys" Frostina and a few others are mine own creations._

**Arthur: **Ever wonder what it would be like coming to a new place. Like Sue Ellen for instance and Binky's adopted little sister. Even a few people that we know who came might have found Elwood different. But it is nothing like the Time a girl from Japan and her friends came here…

(_Usagi enters)_

**Usagi: **Hey, Arthur-san, your Mom is baking a cake and me and D.W-Chan are going to eat it!

(_Arthur shakes his head_) **Arthur: **See what I mean?

**Arthur gets Senshi**

An _Arthur/Sailor Moon _Fanfic by Clint H. Hoyt

**Chapter One: Target Elwood! Senshi go to Lakewood!**

_Tokyo, Japan._

The Carnival Grounds were alive with not only the sounds of children and adults taking in the rides and snacks and Side Shows. But also of something alien. It had been four months since The Wild Moon Carnival came and started their own Hunt for Star Seeds and The Shikon Jewel. It was easier said then done as Many of The Wild Moon Warriors found out with the Sailor Senshi interfering and Two other Invaders, The Dead Moon and Shadow Galactica, also hunting Star Seeds, It seemed that Frostina's Mission to save her homeworld was failing.

And It was two in Front of her that were giving her a even worse day. Their names: Surime and Kanna. They had just failed on another mission to capture Star Seeds, no thanks to them starting a yelling mach that caused the Target to get away. "Your failure almost cost us dearly!" Frostina yelled at the two members of her elite _Teikoku Kagekidan_, "You are Lucky that I do not blast you to atoms and scatter then across this trash-pile of a planet! What do You Have to say for Your Selves!?!" She glared at the two. "It was all Kanna's Fault!" Surime stated, trying to defend her self, "This Big lug knocked me down when I was trying to get the brat!" "You was just standing there, Cactus Head!" Kanna replied.

Frostina turned back to the two. "I have sent Inuyasha to handle your failure and find the target." The Empress of The Wild Moon said. Just then the large iron doors opened up as Inuyasha came in and Bowed "It was another dud" He said. Frostina growled in frustration, It always seemed that Star Seeds in The Islands of Japan did not seem to hold the Shikon Jewel. She wanted that jewel to save the Wild Moon from dying. "On the plus side, the Sailor Senshi did not show up." Inuyasha said also.

Frostina nodded, The Senshi had been a thorn at their sides since they came to this planet. She knew that if The Shikon Jewel could not be found, the only other way for the people of the Wild Moon to live was to go to war: Invade Earth with her Armies and wipe out every Human on the Planet and bring it back to a clearer way. Facing the Senshi in a War would be a disaster.

"You are dismissed." She told the three as she walked back to her throne. The three walked out with Kanna and Surime glaring at each other. Watching the three, Sakura and Mew Ichigo knew what was going on. "If Kanna and Surime keep auguring, we will lose to the Senshi." Sakura said to the Cat-Mew. "I agree with you, Surime and Kanna can't even work together to get one Star Seed." Ichigo said, "Frostina-jotei is very angry at them." Sakura nodded, She knew that Frostina was set on finding The Shikon Jewel and saving The Wild Moon. But yet it was always failure after failure. Caused mainly by eleven Senshi, The Shadow Galactica and The Dead Moon Circus. These thoughts were in her head as Sakura headed to her job: of Infiltration of The Earth Humans. Frostina had ordered her to find and exterminate The Senshi, who were said to be high school girls. So it was time for Sakura Shinguji to go to School

******************

_Anzu-Juban High School_

The Doors in the classroom opened wide as on Usagi Tuskino ran through them along with Minako Aino as the others in the class watched. "Late again, Miss Tuskino and Miss Aino," The Teacher said, sighing. It was yet another school day in Anzu-Juban when Usagi and Minako came it late as always. Much to the chagrin of the teacher. As the two Tartys sat down, the intercom crackled to life "Attention Students," The Principle stated, "I like to in form you that your baseball team is to enter the World School Baseball Championships that will be hosted in Elwood City in the States. The other Teams we will be playing against in the championship are From Hong Kong, Springfield, South Park, Osaka, Beijing, Yokohama, Seattle, Kansas City and the Host City of Elwood City. That is all." The class soon started talking about it till the Teacher got them to be quiet.

After Class, The talk continued "Seems like you are happier then yesterday, Rabbit head." Arctica Winters (aka: Ice Princess Arctica) said, "I guess it is because you are going with the Juban Bonsais" "Yep." Usagi said, "I am the batter." "I do not understand why you Japanese like Baseball." Arctica stated. Usagi was thinking that Arctica was being a British Pain in the Neck still. "Oi. You are impossible" and with that Usagi turned to walk away, only to bump into Seiya.

"Hey, Dumping Head, I hear you are going to America." Seiya said. "Seems word gets around lately" Usagi said. Unknown to the two, Sakura was listening in on them. "I my self have never been to The US," Seiya said, "But I heard that is it where stars are." Those words fell on Sakura's Ears _Stars? _She thought. "Yeah, Usagi," a voice said, which turned out to be Minako. "America shines with starlight." Sakura continued listening in to the conversation _"This 'America' must be full of star seeds." _She thought to her self, _"Frostina-sama must know about this"_ Sakura then turned to them. "Um, Usagi-chan?" Sakura said, "Yes Sakura-san?" Usagi asked. "I want to know something, are there any opening on the Baseball team?"

* * *

Needless to say, The idea shocked a few back in the Wild Moon Cantina "You are Going To America?" Li Kohran said in shock. Kohran and Iris both thought the idea of going deeper into Alien territory was nuts and Sakura was talking of Hunting Star Seeds in one of the Earth's many tribes. "You don't even know anyone in America, hell, I heard they dissect people from other planets in America!" Kohran continue her rant. Iris just sat next to Sakura holding Jean Paul (Her teddy bear). "Jean Paul says Americans burn people from other countries in pits and eat them." the little girl said.

Sakura wondered if what Iris and Kohran were talking about was true. But she didn't think it would be bad. Besides, she had defeated armies that numbered in the millions, so if the Americans wanted to eat her, they would have to get a army in the _billions_.

"Well, Frostina-sama agreed with the idea." Sakura said, "Even through I have to have a few guests with me." Before Iris or Kohran could say anything, the 'guests' came in: Kish, Ichigo and Jakotsu. "So, what should I wear for the trip?" The Cross-dressing member of the Band of Seven asked, annoying Kish and Ichigo to no end. "Well, at lest you won't get ambushed by Senshi." Kohran said, laughing nervously. _"Good gods she is screwed."_ Iris thought at the idea that Sakura would be stuck with Jakotsu in another nation. _"Perhaps we could ask Frostina-sama if we could go with Sakura-chan." _

* * *

_Lakewood Elementary School, Elwood City, United States of America._

That morning The School was in the Auditorium to listen to a import announcement from Principal Haney. "Attention everyone," Haney said, "I am to announce that Our team is going to play off against The Juban Bonsais from Anzu-Juban district of Tokyo in the World School Baseball Championships" The kids looked at each other and started talking. "I didn't know Japanese played baseball." Binky said.

Later, at The launch room, everyone was talking about The Championships. "I bet the other team will be made of Pros." Francine said, "We might finally have real computation." Buster on the other hand was thinking. _'what if they are aliens, come to steal our brains for dinner!'_

Yep, Buster always thought of aliens.

"It would be a good way to learn from another culture." Alan, other wise known as 'The Brain' said. "You can learn a lot from other people from other parts of the world." "Perhaps they might like to learn about fashion from me." Muffy said, "I could be like a big time star over in Tokyo, I am sure they would like to see my fashion sense."

Soon the whole school was talking about the players from Tokyo coming to Elwood City. What they did not know was that they were in for a whole new adventure that would be the craziest one yet for The Kids of Elwood.

**Author's Note: This is a Crossover Idea that I had once I read those Crossovers made by Cookie Naegle, who I think is The Master of Arthur Crossover stories.**

**Read and Review Please. **


End file.
